Te odio
by Princesselve
Summary: La verdad no es todo aquello que decimos, también es todo aquello que nos callamos. Y eso Kate y Juliet lo saben muy bien. FEMSLASH. Spoilers de la 5ª


**Disclaimer: **Nada es mio. Solo hago esto por el puro y mero placer de perder el tiempo ^^

Mi primer femslash. Abstengase leer quien no guste de la temática chicaxchica.

Es bastante light, está escrito en base a los acontecimientos de la quinta temporada.

Beteado por: Aokimari

¡Espero que os guste! ^^**

* * *

**

**TE ODIO**

**~*~**

Kate Austen es una mentirosa. Es casi una profesional y todos saben que lo que sale por esa boca es siempre más que cuestionable. Todos — o casi todos — en aquella isla han aprendido ya a no dejarse embaucar por esos ojos vivaces e inocentes, y a no dejarse engañar por ese angelical rostro coronado de pecas.

Jack lo ha tenido que aprender por la fuerza. Sawyer lo sabe desde siempre. Y ella — para su desgracia — se dio cuenta nada más verla.

En resumen, Kate miente a todo el mundo. Y lo hace muy bien. Ha sobrevivido en la isla mediante engaños y, fuera de ella, construyó una nueva vida sobre una total y absoluta mentira. Y no es que se arrepienta demasiado. No sabe en qué momento exacto — si es que se puede poner fecha a esa clase de cosas — la frontera entre ficción y realidad dejó de existir para ella.

No sabe bien el porqué, pero le ha cogido un especial gusto a creerse sus propias patrañas, y lo hace hasta tal punto, que a veces se pregunta quién es ella en realidad, qué es lo que hace en el mundo, y si de verdad sabe o puede cuidar de alguien que no sea ella misma.

Y ahora ha vuelto a ese lugar. Y Kate sabe, al igual que la puñetera isla, que las razones de su regreso, distan mucho de lo que dice o pretende hacer creer al resto de la gente…

— … Así que te han designado de mecánica. No te preocupes, es más sencillo de lo que parece.

Y ahí esta ella, siempre ella. Ella, que la traspasa con esa mirada profunda cargada de inteligencia y la desarma por completo. La desarma como hizo con Jack y como ahora hacía con Sawyer. Y eso le da una rabia terrible.

Kate esboza un amago de sonrisa que finalmente acaba pincelando una mísera mueca en su cara. Y Juliet la mira curvando sus labios hacia la izquierda, componiendo esa expresión irónica y triste que tanto la caracteriza.

Kate no sabe qué es lo que más le fastidia de aquella mujer. El que hubiera pertenecido a los otros era algo que había quedado atrás hacía mucho tiempo, si es que alguna vez importó. No, realmente sospecha que todo empezó el mismo día en el que se acercó a Jack. Aunque por entonces, ella ya se acostaba con Sawyer por lo que aquello no tendría que haberle molestado demasiado. Y ahora es ella la que está con James, cosa que, sin que tenga el más mínimo sentido, también le enfada terriblemente.

En realidad, Kate no sabe qué es lo que le molesta. Pero realmente le da igual que Juliet no hubiese hecho nada malo, incluso que le hubiese salvado la vida en un par de ocasiones. Ella la quiere lejos de su vida. Y punto.

— ¿Kate, hay algo que quieras decirme? — Juliet recoge su dorada melena en una coleta y la observa con detenimiento como suele hacer siempre con todo el mundo. Kate sabe que es muy difícil adivinar lo que Juliet piensa y que en sus ojos claros siempre se cincela la misma expresión. La de un terrible cansancio. A Kate eso suele ablandarle el espíritu. Aunque tampoco demasiado.

— Así que ahora te tiras a Sawyer.

— Creía que se llamaba James… — ya está. La misma puta ironía de siempre. Juliet es una experta en lo que a eludir preguntas se trata y eso a Kate también le saca de sus casillas. Puede que ella fuera una mentirosa pero al menos intentaba contestar a lo que le preguntaban (lo contestaba a su manera, claro) pero lo contestaba.

Juliet desvía la vista e, ignorándola como solo ella sabe hacerlo, comienza a arremangarse cuidadosamente las mangas de su mono de mecánica. Kate se descubre a sí misma pensando que esa es otra de las cosas que más odia de Juliet; la delicadeza y la elegancia que envuelven todos sus movimientos. Si ella, Kate, con su aspecto ligero y delicado, se había tomado como un reto personal lo de curtirse, moverse y comportarse como el más tosco de los hombres, esa mujer, Juliet, con su casi metro ochenta de estatura y su complexión atlética, que no corpulenta, hizo todo lo contrario. Todo lo que hace está envuelto por un aura de fragilidad extrema, pero que a la vez inspira una enorme tranquilidad y seguridad. Y eso a Kate le reventaba. De hecho la morena se está dando cuenta en ese mismo instante de que puede hacer una extensa lista con todo lo que odia de Juliet y que aún necesitaría un par de años más para seguir completándola y matizándola a su gusto.

Intentando no pensar mucho en ello, se inclina sobre el capo de la furgoneta, dispuesta a demostrar que ella tampoco es una inútil, y que, aunque todo aquello fuera una tremenda mentira, le daba igual. Porque a Kate Austen nadie le ganaba a la ahora de mentir. Ni siquiera alguien como Juliet.

Es entonces cuando la pequeña junta que hace conexión con el motor sale disparada, rozando con su filo la parte interna de su blanco y asquerosamente delicado brazo.

— ¡Ay! — el instinto de Kate la hace saltar hacia atrás como un gato asustado. La morena frunce el ceño cuando de su brazo empieza a manar un fino hilillo de sangre. Al acto, un par de manos, más grandes que las suyas pero con unos dedos muchísimo más finos y bonitos, agarran su brazo antes de que ella pueda hacer o decir nada.

— Déjame ver — la cabeza dorada de Juliet se inclina sobre ella y Kate puede ver a la perfección su rostro cuadrado, enmarcado por unos carnosos labios pálidos y un par de almendrados ojos azules, ahora fijos sobre su piel rojiza.

— No es nada — masculla intentando deshacerse de la extraña presión de los suaves dedos de Juliet sobre su piel. Pero una firmeza que ella siempre supo que la rubia poseía se lo impide con rotundidad.

— No es profundo pero tendré que darle unos puntos, ven.

— No es nada — repite Kate, ignorando la expresión escéptica de Juliet. Si ella dice que no era nada, es que no era nada.

Ella no es quien para decirle lo que tiene o no tiene que hacer. Nunca lo ha sido y nunca lo sería….

.

.

.

— Relájate, te dolerá un poco.

Kate suspira y mira al techo. Nunca le han dado miedo las agujas, pero el hecho de que alguien le cosa la piel sigue sin darle mucha tranquilidad. Recuerda con nostalgia el primer día en la isla. Cuando ella había tenido que curarle a Jack aquella herida en el costado. Y suspira de nuevo mientras Juliet aplica sobre su herida abierta un poco de alcohol para desinfectar el corte.

— No te muevas.

— Escuece.

¿Por qué esa frase había sonado tan infantil? ¿Por qué aquella sonrisa ladeada de Juliet se le antojaba ahora tan acogedora? ¿Por qué sus manos se deslizaban tan bien por su piel? ¿Cómo si lo hubieran hecho miles de veces antes que aquella?

— Relájate. Lo haré rápido — Juliet susurra esas palabras conteniendo una sonrisa que hace que Kate no pueda apartar los ojos de ella, comprendiendo de repente, mientras Juliet roza su piel, porque aquella mujer vuelve locos a los hombres.

¿Por qué Juliet, con un simple "si prefieres desangrarte, allá tú" había conseguido arrastrarla sin rechistar a la enfermería?

¿Por qué de repente, no era tan desagradable estar con ella?

¿Por qué se negaba a reconocer que en realidad nunca lo había sido?

Kate suspira de nuevo, e intenta centrarse en otra cosa que no sea la aguja que en ese momento une su piel con una fina hebra de hilo. Inconscientemente, sus ojos se vuelven a posar en lo que tiene más cerca. Juliet.

Un par de mechones de pelo rubio se sueltan de su larga coleta y ahora perfilan libremente su anguloso rostro, concentrado de lleno en la delicada labor. Kate se fija en que el mono de trabajo, que está segura de que a ella le queda como a una preadolescente desgarbada, a Juliet le sienta como un guante. Y no es que a Kate eso le preocupe. De hecho, el tema ropa, es una de las cosas que menos preocupaciones le ha dado en la vida. Pero resulta que ahora es uno de los motivos que tiene que sumar a la lista de "cien razones para odiar a Juliet"

— ¿Por qué has vuelto Kate?

Kate la observa durante un buen rato sin decir nada, sopesando las posibles respuestas que puede darle a aquella mujer, o si realmente tiene que darle alguna. La mira con detenimiento, concentrándose en sus ojos azules, que ahora se han posado sobre ella despacio, casi con desgana. Kate abre la boca pero la cierra sin decir nada. Y se maldice a sí misma en silencio. ¿Por qué le cuesta tanto mentirle a esa tía? ¿Por qué las palabras no le salen tan fluidas de la boca como cuando habla con el resto?

— ¿Te gusta ser el segundo plato de los hombres Juliet…?

Mierda. Ella no quiere decir _eso_. Pero la forma en que Juliet la está mirando la irrita, la irrita profundamente.

— ¿… O solo te gusta serlo de los que están enamorados de mi?

Ella acentúa más su torcida sonrisa y da la última puntada — algo más fuerte que las anteriores — al pequeño corte, cerrándolo definitivamente. Corta el hilo con precisión y deja la aguja sobre la mesa de instrumental. A pesar de haber acabado ya con su labor, su mano izquierda aún no se ha desprendido del brazo de Kate, su dedo pulgar ahora acaricia delicadamente la herida, y Kate se descubre a sí misma pensando que no quiere ser ella la que acabe con el contacto.

— Pensé que tal vez quisieras contármelo

Esta vez es Kate la que sonríe y sus pequeños dientes blancos parecen iluminar toda la sala.

— ¿Y por qué pensaste eso?

El pulgar traza contornos delicados a lo largo del brazo, deslizándose suavemente sobre la pálida piel de Kate.

— Bueno, lo he deducido, ya que está claro que Claire, la persona a quien buscas, no se encuentra en 1975 y eso no parece preocuparte en absoluto.

La sonrisa de Kate vacila un poco y se desvanece lentamente. Ha comprendido al fin, que a Juliet es imposible mentirle, que ella siempre va un paso por delante de los demás. La vida le ha enseñado a hacerlo. La isla le ha obligado a hacerlo. Y no sabe si ya es impresión suya, pero parece que Juliet ha acortado distancias, y que ahora la tiene más cerca que nunca. Kate apoya una de sus manos sobre la camilla, intentando mantener el equilibrio a pesar de estar cómodamente sentada sobre el mullido colchón. No puede dejar de mirarla, y ahora sabe el porqué.

— ¿Y por qué he vuelto entonces? — las palabras salen menos fuertes de lo que le gustaría, menos firmes y desafiantes. Pero por una vez en su vida, le da exactamente igual. Intuye que es algo inútil.

Se hace el silencio entre las dos. Y la respuesta muda llega en forma de un cálido acercamiento. Kate tiene a Juliet tan cerca que siente que podría fundirse con ella, nota como si pudiera perderse en sus claros y límpidos ojos sin fondo y mezclarse con ellos, olvidándose durante unos segundos de quién es ella y de lo que hace allí. De que todo es una gran mentira y de que en realidad ya no vale la pena esforzarse.

Cierra los ojos y echa la cabeza hacia adelante. Y piensa que los labios de Juliet son lo más dulce y suave que ha probado jamás.

Siente que si todo está al revés y si el tiempo y el espacio están perdidos y extraviados, qué importa si ella también se deja llevar, qué más da si tal vez existiese la remotísima posibilidad de que realmente eso fuera lo que la puñetera isla pretendía de ellas dos.

Juliet se pega a ella con una calidez casi profunda. Su mano aún agarra su brazo, ahora con algo más de fuerza, fuerza que también imprimen sus labios, que ahora se deslizan suavemente por los de Kate. Saboreándolos, marcándolos y reclamándolos como lo que siempre han sido. Suyos.

Kate se impulsa hacia adelante y abre la boca al mismo tiempo que Juliet, introduciendo su lengua en la calidez de su boca, enroscándola con la suya, y deleitándose en un baile sin ritmo ni armonía. Jamás ha sentido algo parecido; ese cosquilleo en la boca del estomago, ese profundo calor creciendo entre sus piernas, ni cuando besó a Jack en un impulso demoniaco; ni siquiera cuando se acostó con Sawyer, el hombre que más la ha excitado desde que tiene memoria.

Se separan durante segundo, jadeantes, intentan recuperar el aliento. Juliet la mira con una muda pregunta en los labios, más rojos de lo habitual, pero igual de sugerentes (o quizá más). Kate humedece los suyos y la vuelve a atacar sin darle tregua. No quiere darle tiempo a preguntarse que demonios están haciendo. No quiere darse tiempo a sí misma a cuestionar sus actos. Nada de eso importa ya. En realidad, hace tiempo que ha dejado de importar.

Kate enreda sus pequeños brazos en torno al fino cuello de Juliet y la atrae hacia sí profundizando el beso que han dejado a medias. La rubia deja escapar un breve gemido que nadie — solo Kate — alcanza a oír. Y esta sonríe entre dientes mientras las manos hábiles de la doctora se deslizan por encima de su mono de mecánica que, de repente, parece sobrar.

— Te odio — murmura la morena entre dientes. Juliet deja escapar un risilla dulce mientras sus manos se mueven entre los muslos firmes de Kate.

Mentira o realidad, qué más daba. Kate la odia, lo sabe. Y Juliet también la odia a ella. Pero quítale a un persona su antitesis, que no sabrá que hacer. Blanco y negro. Juliet, ternura, Kate locura. Se quieren y se odian por igual.

Sus destinos enredados hace tiempo que han marcado los pasos de su vida. Condenadas a estar juntas en esa isla — si es que eso es lo que es — sabe dios por cuánto tiempo. Son como el agua y el aceite. Son lija y terciopelo. Kate nunca le dirá a Juliet que la verdadera razón por la que ha regresado a la isla es ella. Siempre ella. Y Juliet nunca le dirá a Sawyer en quién piensa en realidad cuando hacen el amor.

Nunca se mirarán más de la cuenta pero compartirán besos robados, prácticamente prohibidos, en alguna sala abandonada — como están haciendo ahora — o en algún claro de la discreta selva — como harán en un futuro — . Jack nunca sabrá por qué Kate odia a Juliet, ni por qué Juliet evita a Kate de todas las formas posibles. Y Sawyer intuirá que algo raro pasa entre ellas pero no dirá nada, porque en el fondo él no quiere saber. Se conforma con tenerlas a las dos, cerca y a su alcance.

Juliet nunca le dirá a Kate que la quiere, porque sabe que es una perdida de tiempo. Porque sabe que, como le dijo su madre una vez "no porque nos queramos tenemos que estar juntos". Y Kate nunca le dirá a Juliet que la necesita, porque antes muerta que reconocerse necesitada de algo o de alguien.

Nunca se mirarán a los ojos y se dirán la verdad. Porque ambas han nacido para engañar y ser engañadas. Porque las dos son unas mentirosas.

Porque, al fin y al cabo, ocultar la verdad siempre es y será, la forma más sutil y bella de crear una mentira.

**~*~**

* * *

¿Y bien? Podéis mandar tras de mi al monstruo de la isla si queréis xD. ¡Pero espero vuestras opiniones!

Un saludo

Princesselve

v

v

v


End file.
